


To surpass god

by Myllie1



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllie1/pseuds/Myllie1
Summary: Kota knew how it felt to lose something because of someone he loved. He had seen the road to his dreams being blocked and he had been swayed out of it, he knew betrayal. But, in the end, he always chose to forgive instead of condemn. Maybe that's why he was still human: he was too good to be a God.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Kudos: 9





	To surpass god

**Author's Note:**

> Set in wrestle kingdom 15 night 2; Written after that promo by Kenny on Impact.  
> Like everybody I did my fantasy bookings after it but then I got myself big sad.  
> English is not my first language so I'm very sorry for anything but mainly for the repetition of words, my vocabulary will never grow, it refuses to.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Kota felt his blood pressure go down.

Why now? He was happy. He was so goddamn happy.

It was years in the making, for over a decade he dreamed about that and now it was a reality. The weight of the belt was heavy on his hands, but he understood it, that was what it meant to be a champ, an iwgp heavyweight champion. He hadn't even put it around his waist, hugged or even appreciated how the title he only saw on TV or in someone else's hand felt against him.

And then he was face down on the mat and the stinging pain on the back of his head was a known one, one he only felt a few times. One he thought the next time he would feel it would be the death of him or of everything he ever held dear. He didn't want to believe what he felt, so he stayed down, fists clenched, eyes shut, whoever it was would pose with the title for a second then leave. He didn't need to comply, he didn't need to know nor acknowledge. He decided to allow himself to ignore it. 

But then his hair was pulled, forcing him to sit. The hand went down to his neck, stilling him there and not letting him look behind. Not that he would, maybe the person behind him wouldn't be able to hit him face to face like that, but Kota knew that if he turned and saw what he feared he would break. Not in pain and disappointment, "breaking down" in tears. No, something inside him, something that had been very fragile lately would break. Are Gods always good? Or do they just need to be powerful? Could he afford to break?

He felt himself being raised, put into strong shoulders, his right leg pushed behind, his neck held again, this time to pull him into the ground. He hit hard, he felt the pain spreading through all of his back, but he could get up if he tried. Yes, he had just gone to war against Jay White for over forty minutes, won for the second time in the five matches they had, he shouldn't have the strength to get out of that but he felt that he  **_could_ ** if he wanted to.

He didn't want to.

A hand on his chest, the imagery of being pinned, he could recognize and see vividly behind his lids what the public was certainly being shown. It was so silent, maybe the pain on his face when he was up there, a little bit closer to the stars, had taken the sound out of their mouths and buried it in their throats, the crowd was still so loud when he first fell, not the happy chantings and clapping from when he held the belt, hand in hand with the referee, held high, but loud nonetheless. The weight over his heart was heavier than that of the championship, heavier than of any opponent he ever had to hold, heavier than a hand of that size should be. It weighted about the same as a lifetime of sorrow. How heavy a life can get when you give your own to it? Anchoring heavy, Kota would say.

But the lights on the ceiling were bright, so much he didn't see dark on his closed eyes, but red. He didn't want to be laid out looking at the Tokyo Dome roof again, not again, but maybe it would have been better to have lost. No, it would be better if that person were by his side, not hovering over him.

Still, he couldn't help when his own hand started creeping towards the one still pressing him down. The man got startled, but Kota didn't let go. At first he held on as if asking  _ why _ and then  _ please _ , so he opened his eyes and let his hand rise to the other's pulse.

It would hurt less knowing the reason the foreigner, who was looking at him with uncertainty, backed down was because he couldn't stand to stare at his face, that he felt some shame, guilt, that he had realised what he did and wanted to repent. But that man, black curls with silver locks, was backing down out of fear, he read his hold on his wrist, a plea from the golden star for some glimpse of hope, as the set up to surpass God. That man was no God to Ibushi, he was his most precious darling, his golden lover, and despite that, he feared the kamigoye.

Kenny Omega was scared of the one who loved him unconditionally for all those years, the one who aligned himself with evil just to be by his side.

It felt good to be feared. The rage from God, like the myths told, was one to be dreaded. And yet it hurt, because until then he wasn't angry, so it hurt worse than ever, so bad his body told him he needed to shut down whatever it was that made such pain possible, they couldn't handle it, could they? No, no human body could withstand a heartache that great. So it shattered, whatever it was that allowed him to suffer in that way was no longer there and he knew, for the numbness he only experienced as a thin mantle surrounding him was now sticking to his skin, slipping through, soaking him in that mix of angerness, apathy and his ego. The desire to break down who wouldn't take him seriously burning up together with the ego only a man who faced his gods in the eye and knew he was better than them could have.

On that night every person watching saw kingdom come, at the dome or not, in the form of the birth of a God. All but one. Omega's eyes were too cloudy and Ibushi couldn't see himself in them.

**Author's Note:**

> The lowercase g in the title was on purpose.  
> I love the idea of NJPW only giving the belt to a heel Kota or Kota only managing to become God with a capital G after becoming a heel. You know, the dangerous one, him having to sell his shoul to reach the peak of that mountain? Love it.  
> Do I think this will happen? Nope.  
> Will I keep hurting myself over this anyways? You betcha  
> Anyways, long live to Thanos Omega and luckily Kenny all belts.  
> I might put out a second part named "To See God" or "God's Will" I just need to think of a variation to the Kamigoye because I want to write a fight scene 😗✌️


End file.
